Thin display apparatuses, for example, liquid crystal display apparatuses, have been widely distributed since a display area is large while its installation area is small. For example, in an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus, a plurality of data signal lines and scanning signal lines are arranged in a matrix.
A thin film transistor and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor are provided in the vicinity of an intersection point of both signal lines. ON-OFF control of the thin film transistor is carried out by the scanning signal line, and if signal potentials are applied to each pixel electrode from the data signal line, an alignment state of liquid crystal is changed, thus to display information.
In recent years, further improvement of display quality has been required, and a line width of the data signal line has become very thin as 10 μm or less (for example, 6 μm). Therefore, a disconnection may easily occur in a manufacturing process. For example, if dust is entrained during film formation or pinholes are generated in a resist mask during etching, a disconnection occurs.
If a disconnection occurs in the data signal line, a correct signal potential cannot be written in the pixel electrode after the disconnecting location. As a result, a black line (in a normally black mode) and a bright line (in a normally white mode) appear on a screen.
In order to correct such a disconnection, for example, a spare wiring is provided from the vicinity of an end part on a signal input side of the data signal line to the vicinity of an end part on a side opposite to the signal input side of the line (a lower side of a display region) through a substrate located externally a display panel or the like.
The end part (a terminal end part) of the portion after the disconnecting location in the disconnected data signal line and the spare wiring are connected by melting with a laser beam or the like so that a signal is input to the portion after the disconnecting location.
If resistance values in the data signal line and the spare wiring are large, a large loss may occur in a signal output which is input through the spare wiring. Therefore, it is preferable that the resistance values in the data signal line and the spare wiring are small.
In consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, it is an object to provide an aspect of disclosure of a display apparatus which may reduce resistance values in a data signal line and a spare wiring, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
According to an aspect of disclosure, there is provided a display apparatus comprises: a display panel having a display region and a non-display region located at peripheries of the display region; a plurality of signal lines provided in the display panel to transmit an image signal; a spare wiring routed to the non-display region of the display panel and an outside of the display panel, and which is to be connected to the signal lines; a plurality of connection terminals provided in the display panel; and an amplifier which has an input side connected to a first connection terminal and an output side that is to be connected to the spare wiring, and which is located at the outside of the display panel, wherein a signal is to be input from one signal line to the amplifier through the first connection terminal, and the spare wiring has a first spare wiring part and a second spare wiring part which are separated each other. The display apparatus further comprises a connection part which is connected to one end side of the first spare wiring part, and is to be connected to the other signal lines; and a first connection line which is connected to the output side of the amplifier, is routed from the outside of the display panel to the non-display region of the display panel, and is connected to a second connection terminal, wherein the other end side of the first spare wiring part is routed from the outside of the display panel to the non-display region of the display panel, and is connected to a third connection terminal, and the second spare wiring part is routed from the outside of the display panel to the non-display region of the display panel, and is connected to a fourth connection terminal. The display apparatus further comprises a second connection line which is to be connected to the fourth connection terminal, and the second connection terminal or the third connection terminal.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, the second connection line crosses over the first connection line, the first spare wiring part and the second spare wiring part through an insulation film.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, the display apparatus comprises an identification mark configured to identify a connecting location of the second connection line and the first connection line or a connecting location of the second connection line and the first spare wiring part.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, the second connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal are connected with each other, and the second connection line crosses over the first spare wiring part and the second spare wiring part through an insulation film.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, a method of manufacturing the display apparatus comprises: inspecting whether each of the plurality of signal lines is disconnected; and if a disconnection of the signal line is detected in the inspection step, connecting the second connection line, and the second connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal or connecting the second connection line, and the third connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, a display apparatus comprises a display panel having a display region and a non-display region located at peripheries of the display region; signal lines provided in the display panel to transmit an image signal; a spare wiring routed to an outside of the display panel and the non-display region of the display panel, and which is to be connected to the signal lines; a plurality of connection terminals provided in the non-display region of the display panel; and an amplifier which has an input side connected to a first connection terminal and an output side connected to the spare wiring, and is located at the outside of the display panel, wherein a signal is to be input from the signal line to the amplifier through the first connection terminal. The display apparatus further comprises a first connection line which is connected to the output side of the amplifier, is routed from the outside of the display panel to the non-display region of the display panel, and is connected to a second connection terminal; and a second connection line which is to be connected to a third connection terminal, wherein the spare wiring is connected to the third connection terminal.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, the display apparatus comprises a second spare wiring routed to the outside of the display panel, wherein the second spare wiring is connected to a fourth connection terminal, and the second connection line is a line which is to be connected to the third connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, a method of manufacturing the display apparatus comprises: inspecting whether each of the plurality of signal lines is disconnected; and if a disconnection of the signal line is detected in the inspection step, connecting the second connection line, and the second connection terminal and the third connection terminal or connecting the second connection line, and the second connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal.
According to the display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the display apparatus, for example, if one signal line is disconnected, the one signal line and the amplifier are connected with each other, and the second connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal, and the second connection line are connected with each other.
According to the display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the display apparatus, melt connection of the second connection line, and the second connection terminal, the third connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal may be achieved.
According to the display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the display apparatus, a manufacturer may confirm the identification marks to easily recognize the location to be disconnected.
According to the display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the display apparatus, for example, if the other signal line is disconnected, the other signal line and the connection part are connected with each other, the third connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal, and the second connection line are connected with each other, and the second connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal are cut off.
According to the display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the display apparatus, if the signal line is disconnected, the signal line and the amplifier are connected with each other through the first connection terminal, and the second connection line, and the second and third connection terminals are connected with each other.
According to the display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the display apparatus, if the signal line is disconnected, the signal line and the amplifier are connected with each other through the first connection terminal, and the second connection terminal, and the third or fourth connection terminal are connected with each other through the second connection line.
In accordance with the display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the display apparatus, for example, if one signal line is disconnected, the one signal line and the amplifier are connected with each other through the first connection terminal, and the second connection terminal and the fourth connection terminal, and the second connection line are connected with each other. The second connection terminal is connected with the first connection line, and the first connection line is routed to the outside of the display panel. In addition, the fourth connection terminal is connected with the second spare wiring part, and the second spare wiring part is routed to the outside of the display panel. Therefore, a distance from a connecting location of the one signal line and the first connection terminal to the spare wiring is decreased, and thereby a resistance of an entire wiring after the repair may be reduced.
In addition, in accordance with the display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the display apparatus, for example, if the signal line is disconnected, the signal line and the amplifier are connected with each other through the first connection terminal, and the second connection line, and the second and third connection terminals are connected with each other. Further, the output side of the amplifier is connected to the second connection terminal. Since the second and third connection terminals are connected to the spare wiring, a distance from the connecting location of the signal line and the first connection terminal to the spare wiring is decreased, and thereby a resistance of the entire wiring after the repair may be reduced.
The above and further objects and features will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.